


Pretty Boy

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (2014)
Genre: Breaking Gender Roles, Chair Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kinks, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, cisco in makeup, lap dance, song fic (kinda??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Cisco finally got the confidence to go out there a put on a show for Barry.And boy, did he put on a show.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first 'smut' writing
> 
> and i put smut in quotation because i've read a ton already so i figured, why not write my own? 
> 
> hope u enjoy! ;)

Barry flashes into Cisco’s apartment, his heart in his throat.  
Seconds before he had received a text from Cisco.

_come to my place. its urgent._

“Cisco?” Barry nervously calls out into the quiet apartment, his heart thudding loudly in his ears.

No response.

Barry is about to speed-search for Cisco when the man himself pops his half his face out through the bathroom door, his eyes twinkling. “I'm just getting ready, I'll be out in a sec.” Barry raises an eyebrow and murmurs a confused “ok” in response. Cisco shuts the door.

Barry breathes out a sigh of relief. he heart rate begins to even out as realizes that Cisco is in no immediate danger or kidnapped or something. He quickly changes out of his suit into some normal clothes.

“Francisco Ramon, you can’t just send a text like that and not expect me to be worried about you!” Barry says expasperated. “Sorry” Cisco's muddled voice floats out from the closed door. “I just thought that if I sent a text like that, you might actually show up on time for once. _Di_ _os mio_ , you would think the fastest man alive would be on time."

Barry lets out a huff in response. He walks over to Cisco’s couch and lays down on it, swinging his legs over the side and crossing his hands over his abdomen.

“Yo, Cisco?” Barry calls out. “Yeah Bar?” “What are you doing?” Cisco chuckles. “Getting ready, I told you that already silly.” “Yeah but what for?” Barry says as he stares up at the ceiling. “You’ll see, you just have to wait.”

Barry grabs one of the throw pillows on the opposite end of the couch and shoves it under his head. He huffs. Cisco knows that he hates surprises. Barry fidgets, biting his nails as he tries to figure out where Cisco and him are going. Barry bolts upright as he realizes that he must’ve forgotten some important event.

"Cisco?” Barry calls again, really dragging out the ‘o’ part of his name. “Barryyy?” Cisco mocks him. “Did I forget something important? I mean I feel like I did and I can’t remember but if I did I am so sorry and i'ts just that I -

"Woah Bar, slow down. You didn’t forget anything. Besides our anniversary isn’t for another month. I just wanted to do something nice for you so _shut up_ and let me get ready.” Barry's cheeks burn and he doesn't respond.

Barry gets up and mindlessly walks around Cisco's apartment, growing restless of waiting. He walks over to Cisco's bedroom door and jiggles the handle only to find that it's locked. He hears Cisco open the door and quickly zooms back to his spot on the couch.

"Close your eyes" Cisco says from the bathroom, not wanting Barry to see him yet. "okay?" Barry replies and Cisco can't tell if he's being cheeky or just plain confused.

Cisco takes a deep breath as he looks at himself in the mirror.

His long locks have been loosely curled by a curling iron that he borrowed from Caitlin (he'll have to thank her later) and he does some finishing touches on his face.

For the past few weeks he had been taught how to do makeup with the help of Iris and Caitlin. They didn't question why he wanted to learn how to do makeup. it turns out he's a natural. They discovered this when they taught Cisco how to do winged liner, and he got it down on the second time. (Iris was shocked because it took her months to perfect hers. Caitlin's took almost a year, but she wasn't letting anyone know that anytime soon.) From then on, they had taught him everything they know - until they felt he was ready. And he totally was.

He picked up a tube of clear gloss and twists the cap, pulling out the wand and coats his lips with the sheen gloss. He grips the sink tightly,nerves of being perceived awfully cloud his thoughts. He checks his reflection in the mirror once more and thinks,  _fuck it_. He walks out of the bathroom and into the living room where Barry is laying.

Barry immediately smiles, sensing Cisco's presence in front of him, and sits up to touch Cisco. Cisco steps away and lowers Barry's arms back into his lap, tsk-ing at him.

"No touching the merchandise" Cisco teases. He walks over to the coffee table and grabs the satin blindfold he put there earlier today, and goes back to Barry. He hesitates. "Is it ok if I blindfold you? It's ok if you don't want me too." Cisco stutters out, his face flushing in embarrassment. Barry lets out a little "oh" at this, but nods his head nonetheless. Cisco holds the back of Barry's head as he puts the mask on his face. 

"Follow me" Cisco says, grasping Barry's hands in his own. Barry stands up and cautiously follows wherever Cisco is pulling him along. They stop and Barry hears the knob twist. Cisco pushes open the bedroom door and guides Barry in. Barry smirks and begins walking towards the bed, easily doing so without his vision because he knows this room by heart, when he feels Cisco's hand wrap around his arm, stopping his movements. "Nope" Cisco says, his hand trailing from Barry's upper arm to his hand and clasps theirs together. He leans into Barry's side. "We are doing something...different tonight" Cisco whispers in Barry's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Cisco guides Barry to the middle of the room and carefully sits him down in a chair. Cisco can see Barry's facial expressions shifting underneath the blindfold as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on here. Cisco walks over to his dresser, stumbling somewhat due to to the dimly lit room and presses play. Music floods throughout the room through from his speakers and he walks back over to Barry.

Cisco sees Barry visibly gulp which gives him more confidence then ever. As the intro to the song begins, he towers over Barry and runs his hand slowly up his thigh. Just before the first words of the song, Cisco leans in once again and says _"tu está en para una noche loca bartholomew."_

[(play song now)](https://youtu.be/sweE862aOGc)

Cisco kneels on the ground in front of Barry and places both of his hands on Barry's thighs, slowly creeping forwards will every pulsing beat of the song. He runs his hand from his inner thigh up to his shirt. Cisco lifts it up and slides his hand underneath, emitting a small noise from Barry. Cisco smirks.

Cisco stands up from his position on the ground and slides into Barry's lap. He reaches forwards and connects his lips with Barry's while slowly beginning to grind down on his crotch. Barry reaches for Cisco's ass to grab it but Cisco swats his hands away, putting them behind his chair. Barry's tongue swipes Cisco's bottom lip, then pulls away, making a surprised noise. A single strand of saliva connects their mouths together, and Barry gasps "what is that?", feeling the unfamiliar substance on his lips. Cisco doesn't answer his question. Cisco reconnects their lips together and begins to swivel his hips down on Barry. Cisco's tongue darts into Barry's mouth, sweet and warm and Barry grips the underside on the chair, lost in the feeling. Cisco groans when Barry shifts underneath him, and he grinds down harder on Barry's crotch, feeling the distinctive outline of his dick in those grey sweatpants. Cisco reaches forward and hesitates, before slowly lifting off the satin blindfold off of Barry's eyes.

Barry's breath catches in his throat once he finally sees the sight above him. Cisco, wearing makeup. He's shirtless, all but maroon boxer briefs covering his ass. Cisco's hair is curlier than average, so barry concludes that he curled it. barry drinks in the way the winged eyeliner and the dark neutral tones of eyeshadow he has on makes his eyes pop out even more (if that's even possible). his dark lips are covered with clear gloss and he had even highlighted the tip of his nose and everything. "oh my god" barry whispers, practically drooling at the sight of cisco. "you're so beautiful." he reaches out and cups cisco's jaw, looking at every aspect of his boyfriend right now. he wants to remember this moment forever. cisco shyly smiles and begins taking off barry's sweatpants. cisco reaches down and rubs a hand along barry's already hard member. he fondles the fabric that acts as a barrier between the too. he runs his fingertip across the wet patch where barry's pre-cum had damped the fabric. barry tenses up and lets out a shudder.

He scoots further into Barry's lap and just sits, his legs spread wide and feet on floor. He leans forward and licks a stripe up Barry's neck, nipping, sucking - you name it. A strand of hair falls from its place onto his lips, the locks clinging to them due to the sticky gloss. He tucks the strand back behind his ear and sucks at Barry's neck as hard as he can. He knows that hickeys don't stay very long on him - perks of having regeneration capabilities that is - put that doesn't stop his motivation to leave the darkest mark he can on him. Barry's adam's apple shifts as the feeling Cisco's lips attack his sensitive neck.

Cisco disconnects his lips from Barry's neck, and gets off his lap and onto his knees. He mouths at his clothed erection and Barry reaches forwards and strokes Cisco's hair. He doesn't break eye contact as he slowly slides barry's sweatpants and boxers off and tosses them to god knows where in his room. He reaches for Barry's dick and begins stroking. Barry moans as Cisco runs his thumb across the tip, making more pre-cum dribble down his member.

Cisco looks Barry dead in the eyes, and whispers, _"Im va a hacer sentir tan buena nena"_ and takes Barry into his mouth. "Cisco" Barry breathes and closes his eyes, throwing his head back. His hand finds its way back to cisco's hair when Cisco sucks on his tip while stroking the rest of him. He looses himself in the feeling of Cisco's wet tongue as it darts out, licking a patch of skin further down his dick. "Ngh" Barry pants, shifting in the chair. "S-stop teasing m-me" he stutters, his words lost as Cisco's tongue circles around his tip.

Barry practically vibrates when Cisco stops teasing. he takes all of Barry in his mouth inch by inch, relaxing his throat as he goes further and further. He stops when his nose hits the base of his member, Barry's pubic hair tickling his nose. Barry's mouth falls slack and his legs spread further open.  _How is that even possible,_ Barry thinks as his dizzily watches his boyfriend try to take more of him, even though there's _no more of him to take_. _Cisco's oral fixation is a godsend_ , he thinks. Cisco begins bobbing his head up and down. The majority of his face is covered by his hair, but Cisco is too desperate to care. He sucks harder while he reaches into his boxers to stroke his neglected cock, it straining against the fabric. Cisco moans around Barry's member and the vibrations on barry's cock nearly send Barry into overload. Barry begins to feel the familiar tension in his stomach when Cisco suddenly stops, sitting up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles at Barry, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Cisco lets out a hoarse laugh as he sees the disappointment on Barry's face as he comes down from his short-lived high. " _Todavía_ _no_ " Cisco says, taking his own hand out of his boxers. He stands up and brushes his hair out of his face as he slips out of his own boxers, springing his own erection free.

Cisco sits back down in Barry's lap, no more layers separating them from each other anymore. He can feel Barry's member pulsating near his hole, and shivers. Pre-cum rolls down his own dick, landing on Barry's thigh and he kisses him with all of his might. Cisco momentarily stops and reaches down for the bottle of lube by the chair that he had put there earlier today.

  
Barry immediately lifts Cisco around his waist as he sees Cisco get the bottle of lube. He's about to stand when Cisco shakes his head and grips the side of the chair to prevent Barry from getting up. "No" Cisco breathes, wrapping his arms around Barry's neck. "I kinda want to ride you...while your sitting in the chair?" Cisco says cautiously as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Barry lets out a noise of surprise, turning slightly red. "Are you sure?" Barry says, reaching up and caresses Cisco's cheek. "We've never...done anything like that before." Cisco runs a hand through his hair, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I've always wanted to ride you and I um" Cisco coughs, his face flush. "And I sort of have a kink for chair sex but its totally okay if your uncomfortable with that and I -" Barry interrupts Cisco by kissing him softly, both of them melting into the kiss. "First of all: that's hot as _hell_ and stop rambling bro, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Barry soothes Cisco, but Cisco lets out a grown mid-way through his sentence. Barry raises an eyebrow at him. "Don't ever say 'bro' right before we are about to have sex, ever again" Barry laughs, throwing his head back as Cisco huffs. He mockingly rubs his hole against Barry's tip, causing Barry's laughter to stutter. "Anyways" Cisco trails off and grabs the bottle of lube from in between them. He pops opens the lid and squirts some into his hand. He reaches down and lubes up Barry's cock, wiping the excess lube on his entrance. He positions himself, ready to go down when Barry stops him. "Don't we need to stretch you first?" Barry questions. "Um before I told you to come here, I uh. um..I may have had a butt plug in all day long?" Cisco rushes out, licking his lips. "Holy fuck" Barry says, following the curve of Cisco's ass to and presses and finger in, finding that his hole was in fact, stretched. Cisco lets out a guttural moan, pushing back on Barry's digit. "That's so hot" Barry mumbles, crashing his lips against Cisco's.

Cisco pulls away from the kiss and positions himself, aligning his hole with Barry's member. He feels the tip slide in and sucks in a breath. Barry grabs Cisco's holding him up as he lowers himself down, inch by inch, until he bottoms out. Barry moans, digging his fingers into Cisco's waist as he is surrounded in the feeling of Cisco's slickness and heat. Cisco whimpers still adjusting to Barry's length. His hole stretches around Barry, and pulses due to the bursts of pain he feels. It doesn't matter if Cisco stretches himself or not, he always forgets how big Barry actually is. Barry gives Cisco time to adjust, rubbing soothing circles into his sides as Cisco's eyes squeeze shut.

Cisco locks his arms around Barry's neck and starts to circle his hips, grinding Barry's cock inside him. He moans, leaning forward and nestles his head in Barry's neck as the pain turns slowly into pleasure. Barry grabs Cisco's hips and lifts them up then back down, making Barry moan and Cisco sigh. "Are you ready to move on your own?" Barry mumbles into Cisco's side, kissing the top of his forehead. Cisco nods in response.

Cisco experimentally rolls his hips, looking for that certain spot. Barry's hands snake around Cisco's back and slide down to his butt, grasping it as Cisco works himself open over his cock. Cisco huffs, struggling to find the correct spot. Barry reaches up and strokes Cisco's sweat soaked face, looking into his eyes.

"Hey" Barry says quietly, and Cisco stares off into the distance, desperately rolling his hips back and forth. "Wanna move somewhere better?" he suggests, and Cisco whimpers in response. Barry has Cisco wrap his legs around his waist and Barry stands up, not once disconnecting from him. Cisco moans and tightens his grip around Barry's neck as Barry walks them into the living room. Cisco pants, Barry's member driving deeper into him with each step Barry takes.

Barry sets them down on his couch, and leans up to kiss Cisco. Cisco kisses him back fiercely, his hands stroking Barry's chest. Cisco pulls off him and Barry whines, his dick protesting as it's met with the cold air. Cisco grabs a hair tie off the coffee table and quickly puts his hair up in a loose bun. He walks back to Barry who has sat up, eyes roaming over him hungrily. Cisco grins and throws one leg over the side of Barry, straddling him. He reaches down and strokes Barry, emitting a groan from him. He aligns his hole with Barry once again, and slides back down easily this time. Cisco shakes as he ruts against Barry, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure when Barry finally hits his prostate. He grasps Barry's shoulders tightly and begins to move.

Barry snaps his hips up in time to Cisco grinding on him and they fall into a steady rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin fill up the apartment as well as heavy breathing and the occasional spanish curse word from Cisco. He fucks himself with more intensity on Barry's cock, his toes curling as he gets lost in the feeling of how _good_  Barry feels.  
his thighs burn as he rolls down over and over on Barry. the friction between the two makes Cisco let out a wanton sound, falling limply against Barry, who takes charge. He grabs Cisco's hips, plants his feet on the ground and fucks up into Cisco more desperately. Cisco holds down Barry's hips, preventing Barry from thrusting into him. _"Carajo"_ Cisco whines, spreading his legs further apart.

Barry claws at Cisco's hips, sharp nails digging into the skin as Cisco bounces on him, the new angle allowing him to go further in. The skin sounds grow louder and louder and so does Cisco. With every thrust, Cisco lets out a moan, each pitch higher than before. Barry's pretty sure Starling City can he hear his boyfriend at this point. Barry leans up and attacks Cisco's mouth with a kiss, his tongue sliding in and they battle for dominance. Cisco pulls away, burying his face into Barry's shoulder as feel feels the familiar heat brewing in his stomach. Cisco leans back and plants his hands on both of Barry's legs. he meets Barry's thrusts by slamming down on his cock. He rides Barry almost as if his life depended on it. The pace becomes more erratic and less rhythmic as the both of them near their orgasms. _"fuck" B_ arry sobs, gasping for air as Cisco rolls his hips while moving up and down. He looks up at Cisco who has a mix of pleasure and need on his face, lost in the feeling of Barry. Barry reaches up and tucks a lose hair behind his ear. Cisco blindly reaches up and grabs Barry's hand and intertwines them, pressing their hands against the top of the sofa. Barry clenches Cisco's hand and gasps for air at how _amazing C_ isco feels. He closes his eyes and listens to Cisco's whimpering and heavy breathing, which is practically music to Barry's ears. Two more forceful thrusts and a hand a hand stroking Cisco's dick and he is coming, spilling over Barry's hand and all over their chests. Cisco lets out a choked whimper and clenches around Barry as the other boy continues to thrust into him messily. Cisco sucks at Barry's sweet spot on his neck, and that's all it takes for to throw him over the edge. His back arches up off the couch as he vibrates. Cisco moans against Barry's skin as he feels Barry cum inside of him, throbbing as he does so.

They sit like this, Barry's softening dick still buried deep within Cisco. Cisco shifts up and clenches around his length, Barry's tip still pressed directly against his sweet spot as the sickly-sweet feeling of over-stimulation takes over. Cum begins to dribble out of his ass, landing on Barry's thighs. They both breathe heavily, exhaustion seeping in almost immediately. Cisco reaches for a makeup wipe on the table, and takes out a wipe. Cisco uses the makeup wipe to take off the remaining makeup that hadn't sweat off his face, and throws the dirty makeup wipe on the table. "Fuck, you looked so hot tonight, with that makeup on" Barry spills out and Cisco raises his eyebrow at Barry. He rolls his hips and Barry groans, placing his hands on Cisco's hips. "n-not that you don't look hot every night!" Barry panics and Cisco laughs at him. He leans down and kisses Barry softly on the lips. the kiss tastes of salt and sweat, but neither of them care. Cisco moves from straddling Barry to sitting on him, wrapping his legs around the small of Barry's back. The small movement makes Cisco and Barry both jolt in pleasure.

They always did this - stayed connected for awhile. They both discovered that they both liked over-stimulation after sex, so Cisco would always stay in place and they would talk about whatever. Cisco huffs a laugh, looking into Barry's eyes as he takes the useless elastic out of his hair, shaking his hair out. Barry shudders when Cisco shakes out his hair, the movements jostling their position and stimulating him again. He can feel his length slowly hardening again inside Cisco, and by the look on Cisco's face, he can feel it too. Cisco pretends to be shocked, but they all know very well that his refractory period is practically nonexistent. Cisco reaches down and strokes his own cock, biting his lip as he stroked slowly. "So" Cisco begins, slowly getting off Barry's cock. it bobs against Barry's stomach, fully hard again.

Cisco gets on his knees between Barry's spread legs. He can feel himself begin to harden as well as he catches sight of Barry. Barry's arms rest against the back of the sofa, a dazed look upon his face. Cum decorates his chest along with random patches of makeup that had rubbed off of Cisco's face earlier. He grabs the base of Barry's member and his tongue darts out, catching the pre-cum that had begun to collect on the slit. He swirls his tongue around the tip and hollows his cheeks. Barry throws his head back in pleasure as he tries to thrust up into Cisco's wet mouth. Cisco's hands prevents that, holding down his hips. He pulls off of Barry's dick with a wet _pop_ , wiping the excess drool from his mouth with the back off his hand. Cisco looks up at Barry with bedroom eyes.

  
"up for round two?" cisco suggests, smirking.

 

"fuck yeah, _pretty boy_ " 

 

Barry races to the bedroom and Cisco rolls his eyes, trailing behind him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this was longer than intended to be. guess i got a bit carried away aha :,)
> 
> but u can talk to me on twitter if you liked it! always looking for feedback - @meticulousphan


End file.
